


Who You Are

by sakamotoryuji



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Crying, M/M, daisuga knows all, mentions of other relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:36:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4877089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakamotoryuji/pseuds/sakamotoryuji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kageyama is very insecure, and my friend gave me the best prompt: Kageyama cries after the first time he and Hinata have sex because someone actually loves him for who he is after years of solitude. Daisuga knows whats up they're little shits and Tanaka and Nishinoya made a bet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who You Are

**Author's Note:**

> THERE IS NO ACTUAL SMUT? NONE. IM A CHICKEN. But this is dedicated to my lovELy Magi who sunk me into hell. This is also not proofread because I suck so if you spot any errors please let me know. Not a lot of dialogue either.

 

It wasn't a surprise to anyone to find that Kageyama was extremely insecure of himself. Well, maybe to other schools and other teams, but to the Karasuno High Volleyball team... the evidence was as clear as day. The only one who seemed to be fine tuned to it however was their ginger haired decoy. Everyday he'd stand a little closer to Kageyama, speak a little louder, his tone was a little more confident, and slowly Kageyama was rising with it. They were just friends; that's what they told themselves. Daichi and Sugawara knew better then that. They'd scoff and nod their heads - playing along with their 'game' they'd say when Tanaka or Nishinoya would ask them about it. It was good enough for them anyway.  
  
It wasn't even a few weeks after Hinata started to get more pushy with Kageyama did they show up to volleyball practice holding hands. Daichi and Sugawara smiled; because they knew. Tanaka grumbled angrily and handed Nishinoya 50 yen. Kageyama and Hinata both blushed something fierce, but Kageyama was the only one who said anything about it. Tsukishima had his own little snide remarks too, as one would figure. Kageyama and Hinata just learned to deal with it - it'd pass with time.  
  
Pass it did. The team adjusted quickly to the new couple. They were no stranger to the arrangements, what, with Nishinoya and Asahi dating, and Daichi and Sugawara, Tsukishima and Kuroo, it wasn't unseen.  
  
What did catch Hinata off guard however, was the first time kissed. Kageyama was jumpy, he was nervous, jittery, he seemed panicked almost. It worried Hintata - was he going into unspoken bounds for Kageyama? God he hoped not. He loved his boy - though they hadn't said it yet. He loved his boy with all his heart. He hated seeing him hurting. Kageyama was jumpy at practice afterwards too which certainly didn't help Hinata's nerves any. "Yamayama-kun?" He spoke, kneeling beside him against the wall. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Fine." Kageyama snapped, and Hinata inwardly flinched a little. He accepted it however. Kageyama didn't want to talk about it; Hinata knew his boundaries. He let it go. He'd wait until Kageyama wanted to talk about it - if he even wanted to that is. Things were fine afterwards and Hinata didn't speak of it again.  
  
The next time was when Hinata accidentally said three little words. They were at Hinata's house, his parents were gone and had taken their sister to see some movie and have dinner afterwards. They wouldn't be home until late. Hinata entertained himself by having Kageyama over. He swore to Kageyama no funny business would happen. They were wrestling in a tickle war - Kageyama currently succeeding. Hinata was howling with laughter, red in the face. Kageyama had clearly won that war. Hinata wasn't going to try to go again.  
  
Instead he just sat up, took his defeat, and kissed him. They both laughed some more, and Hinata stared at him, and the words just... tumbled out. "I love you." He murmured. Kageyama stared back at him. He was in disbelief. How could anyone love an arrogant king? No one. His team had told him that they didn't want to be around him. They were sick of him. Sure, that wasn't Karasuno, and he knew that Karasuno relied heavily on him, but it's hard to shake sometimes.  
So what was Kageyama's first choice reaction?  
  
_Run._  
  
Why did he run? He doesn't know. Hinata didn't know either. Hinata tried chasing after Kageyama but it was no use. He was gone.  
  
They both cried themselves to sleep that night. Hinata, because of rejection and embarrassment, Kagayama from joy and disbelief. When Kageyama saw Hinata next, he gently picked up his hands and wound their fingers together, holding them against his chest and leaning their foreheads together. Kageyama gently whispering, _"I love you too."_  
  
Things were better then ever after that and time seemed to fly. They were happy, and Kageyama had settled quite considerably into the relationship and Hinata was pleased. He was really worried that Kageyama wouldn't ever come around. They were the picture perfect couple - right behind Daichi and Sugawara that is.  
And then Kageyama cried again.  
  
It was their first time - which was wonderful, Hinata wasn't ashamed of his activities with Kageyama - except the fact that Kageyama cried at the end of it. Hinata was panicked, and tried to soothe him. He was beating himself up, thinking of what might've gone wrong, and then Kageyama spoke. "H-..Hinata." He mumbled, and Hinata nodded, urging him to go on. "It wasn't you." He whispered, and Hinata was confused. What was it? "Then what was it? You're scaring me Yamayama-kun." Hinata murmured, looking at his boyfriend. "It.. It sounds silly but it's me. It also sounds cliche. But.."  
  
"Yesss?"  
  
"Hinata, you actually _love_ me. For _me_." Kageyama whispered in disbelief, the same look at had the night Hinata first said I love you.  
  
"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?"  
  
"I... Just... All my life I've been excluded, looked down upon, or had too much responsibility put on me because of my talent, what I - we - can do. You're... you're one of the firsts to actually love me. To be my friend. My first... everything." He spoke, cupping Hinata's cheek in his hand and wiping away a threatening tear. "You're _my_ everything." Hinata felt honored, and just grinned and tackled him to the bed.  
  
Hinata couldn't walk very well the next day.


End file.
